Dramatic advances in understanding the genetic basis for cancer have led to new technologies and tools for genetic cancer risk assessment. Recognizing the exceptional potential of this emerging discipline, the director of the National Cancer Institute has described the field of cancer genetics as an "Extraordinary Opportunity for Investment". Yet cancer is a complex disorder, and there are barriers to the efficient identification and management of patients and families at high risk. These include a shortage of health care professionals who are qualified to carry out research on cancer prevention within the context of the complex medical, technological, psychological and ethical issues associated with cancer risk counseling and genetic testing. Accurate risk assessment is a critical component of cancer prevention and control activities and is emerging as a new field of study, incorporating established empiric risk models and rapidly-evolving genetic technologies for estimating individual cancer risk. There are no formal multidisciplinary clinical cancer genetics research training programs, so clinicians and researchers typically developed their skills through on-the-job experience. The goal of the City of Hope (COH) Clinical Cancer Genetics Fellowship Program, endorsed by the American Society of Clinical Oncology Training Program Committee, is to train research program leaders and team members from physician fellows, oncology nurses and genetic counselors through innovative interdisciplinary training focused on cancer prevention and control research, with experience providing insight into the critical translational issues in cancer risk assessment, genetic counseling, and cancer risk management. Fellows will complete a rigorous program of broad-spectrum didactic training in oncology, genetics and research methodology, a cross-disciplinary cancer genetics research project, and closely mentored clinical training. Graduates will receive a specialty program Certificate after one year. Doctoral fellows will devote a second year to additional research training and coursework, culminating in a Masters Degree in Applied Cancer Genetics. The COH and Beckman Research Institute has a long history of multidisciplinary training and cutting edge basic and clinical research in cancer genetics, molecular biology, protein chemistry, immunology, bone marrow transplantation, molecular genetics and experimental therapeutics. The Department of Clinical Cancer Genetics and its Cancer Screening & Prevention Program have gained wide recognition for excellence in clinical cancer genetics services, cancer genetics education, cancer prevention and control trials and genetic epidemiological research. The clinical program serves families in greater Los Angeles through a network of satellite clinics, providing an ideal opportunity for experiential training. The clinical and translational research strength of the Cancer Screening & Prevention Program and integrated collaboration with existing multidisciplinary COH educational and research efforts offers a robust environment for the proposed program. This Fellowship Program will successfully further the national effort to incorporate the rapidly expanding field of cancer genetics into cancer prevention and control research.